


Зверь

by mynameisEmma



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Internal Conflict, Non-Graphic Violence, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisEmma/pseuds/mynameisEmma
Summary: «Мы — семья», — убеждённо бросает ей Кенни однажды во время одного из привалов. Клементина хватается за его слова, постоянно прокручивает их в голове, словно мантру, и даже почти верит в неё, но образ Джейн, распростёртой на снегу с торчащим из груди окровавленным мачете, вырисовывается перед глазами навязчивым напоминанием.





	Зверь

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: wormwooood  
> Буду рада негрубой критике и указанию на ошибки.  
> Работа на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4101626

Ещё с детства Клементина усвоила, как обидно бывает, когда ожидания не оправдываются. Когда под ёлкой ты находишь тупую Барби вместо того классного единорога с мягкой розовой гривой, похожей на сахарную вату, или когда поездка, подготовка к которой шла не меньше месяца, отменяется, потому что тётушка Мойра, как назло, не вовремя подхватила грипп. 

Наглухо запертые железные ворота Веллингтона, прозванного Кенни не иначе как «чёртовым Ноевым Ковчегом», бьют по ней сильнее, чем тысячи сорванных визитов и нежеланных подарков на Рождество. Увы, но даже спасителям приходится уметь отказывать, чтобы их Ковчег оставался на плаву, поэтому люди здесь раз за разом учатся затыкать уши и не слышать просьб о помощи. 

Они бы оставили им ЭйДжея, если бы Кенни не возвёл его в ранг своего личного маленького Искупления, крепко-накрепко сковав себя цепями безотчётной привязанности. Да чего уж там, Клементина и сама бы осталась, но она слишком боится одиночества в мире, кишащим разлагающимися скрытнями; точно так же Вечность назад боялась маленькая девочка со сломанной рацией и кепкой, сползающей на глаза. Маленькая девочка, по собственной глупости убивающая тех, кого любит.   
\-   
«Мы — семья», — убеждённо бросает ей Кенни однажды во время одного из привалов. Вот уже неделю они двигаются на юг, подальше от ледяных сугробов и ветра, пробирающего до костей, ведь ЭйДжей может заболеть, а этого никак нельзя допустить. Клементина хватается за его слова, постоянно прокручивает их в голове, словно мантру, и даже почти верит в неё, но образ Джейн, распростёртой на снегу с торчащим из груди окровавленным мачете, вырисовывается перед глазами навязчивым напоминанием. 

Глупая-глупая девчонка растревожила дикого зверя.   
Глупая-глупая девчонка пошла наперекор принципам, обнаружив в Клементине то самое личное Искупление, и пропала, когда цепи привязанности петлёй затянулись на шее.   
Снова и снова Джейн заставляет Клементину возвращаться к тому, о чём вовсе не хочется задумываться. 

Сможет ли она защитить малыша? Не дрогнет ли пистолет в её руках, когда разъяренный зверь, бывший добрым другом, вдруг бросится на неё, клацая челюстями? 

Клем не решается дать ответа на эти вопросы.   
Но глубоко в душе она знает его.


End file.
